


Christmas Shopping

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [4]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Advent, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: Jonathan loves Christmas shopping even if it makes Gethin grumpy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

“Tada!” Jonathan took a step back to let Gethin see the surprise.

“I see the bus,” Gethin responded drily, he idly rubbed his hand across his face, missing the warmth of Jonathan’s hands covering his eyes.

“Yes, now we can finally do our Christmas shopping without having to drag everything around, aren’t you happy?” Jonathan waved to Steph who was covering for Gethin in the shop while he was kidnapped by his boyfriend.

“Yes, because carrying around the shopping bags is what puts me off Christmas shopping,” Gethin muttered under his breath but he did grudgingly get in the bus which was blessedly warm, they had finally fixed the heater. The music playing also helped to mellow his mood and Jonathan smiled knowingly when they got out at the car park. 

They wandered around the streets for a while as Jonathan navigated the different shops and read out the list of presents for everyone to Gethin. This was one of the many things that Gethin loved about his partner, every year since they had gotten together no matter what was going on around them Jonathan took charge of the Christmas presents for their friends and his family - and this year Gethin’s mum as well.

After several hours Gethin’s mellow mood had disappeared and he was quite grumpy and the prospect of another hour, at least, of grocery shopping made him snappy. 

Jonathan was quietly cheerful, he didn’t mind Gethin’s mood, he knew that the Welsh man hated the hustle and bustle during the festive period. Besides, Gethin always put up with Jonathan’s wild mood swings so it was the least he could do. 

“Come on, love. I’ll give you a foot rub when we get home,” he tried to cheer up his sullen boyfriend.

“I have to work when we get home.”

Apparently even Gethin had heard how sharp he had sounded and gave Jonathan a small grimace of apology.

Jonathan shrugged and adjusted his beret leaving Gethin standing beside the bus to get a trolley.

Gethin took three deep breaths and with each exhale worked on releasing his annoyance and now the guilt of snapping at Jonathan like that. He knew exactly how much Jonathan loved this day and he had even tried to make it as pleasant as possible for Gethin by organising the bus for them. Now, Gethin felt even worse and he hurried into ASDA to apologise to Jonathan for acting like a prick. His heart almost broke when he saw the distraught expression on Jonathan’s face.

“I’m so sorry about before, I was an inconsiderate dick, and I’m sorry.”

Jonathan just put his hands up to cover his face.

Gethin felt the lump grow thicker in his throat - he hadn’t wanted to spoil Jonathan’s fun, he felt like the worst person in the world.

“Cariad, I’m truly sorry.”

Jonathan dropped his hands and enveloped Gethin in a hug, Gethin was stunned by this rare display of affection in public. “It’s not that, you silly man, there’s nothing to forgive. I know how much you hate shopping when it’s busy and yet every year you still come with me. No. I just….I lost my shopping list.”

Gethin eased back and looked at Jonathan incredulously, “You’re this upset over a shopping list?”

“I spent ages on it and I’m sure that I hadn’t forgotten anything on it this year.” Jonathan looked morose. 

“Well, what do you remember on it?” Gethin offered taking the trolley but Jonathan grabbed it back off him.

“There’s no point now, I’ll just have to go back another day. At least now you can go back to the shop.” He smiled sadly and Gethin took his hand. 

“You mean, we’ll have to come again on another day,” he chided softly. “Come on there’s a café just around the corner, it’s my treat.

 

Gethin was just pulling out some change of his pocket to pay for the two cups of hot chocolate when a folded up, yellow piece of paper fell to the ground.

He picked it up and paid, putting it next to the two cups grinning widely.

“Why are you so cheerful all of a sudden?” Jonathan asked immediately suspicious.

“Guess what I found?”

Jonathan let out a manly shriek of delight when he spotted the paper, which Gethin had correctly assumed to be the missing shopping list, on the tray.

“You, my darling, have just single-handedly saved Christmas,” he cheered and was even more delighted when Gethin blushed.

“Where was it?”

“In my pocket, and can I just ask how it ended up there?”

Jonathan smacked his face with one hand, “Of course, I slipped it in there when I was leading you out to the bus and I didn’t want to lose it. How did you not notice me practically groping you?” Gethin’s blush grew brighter and he ducked his head stirring his drink pointedly ignoring Jonathan’s delighted giggles.

“So let’s see your shopping list to end all shopping lists,” he said once Jonathan had calmed down and watched with amusement as Jonathan carefully unfolded the paper with the same delicacy that he usually only reserved for Gethin himself.

One brunette and one blond head bent over the list and Gethin exclaimed in shock.

“Three turkeys, are you crazy? We’re not feeding an army. One turkey is enough!”

“But…” pouted Jonathan as Gethin gasped again.

“10 kg potatotes….Jonathan…!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and Kudos are love.


End file.
